


Der Steine Last

by st4rling



Series: Dieser Pfad auf dem wir gehn... [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st4rling/pseuds/st4rling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Die Gefangenschaft in Thranduils Kerker hat Thorin in anhaltende Unruhe versetzt und während seine Gefolgsleute seine Gereiztheit für Anzeichen von Goldwahn halten, ist es in Wirklichkeit der Elbenkönig, nach dem sich Thorin verzehrt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Steine Last

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burdens of Surface Stone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1746578) by [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/pseuds/ClementineStarling). 



> Umgezogen von fanfiktion.de
> 
> Bitte vorher lesen:  
> Diese Geschichte enthält sexuelle Handlungen mit nicht-konsensuellen Tendenzen: Thranduil bietet Thorin an, seine Schuld zu begleichen und sich ihm für eine Stunde hinzugeben. Die Motivation dafür darf aber als äußerst fragwürdig gelten. Zudem folgt die Erzählung der Täterperspektive (diesmal Thorin), der aufgrund all der Schmach, die ihm der Elb schon angetan hat, Rachegelüste hegt. Hassliebe par excellence eben. Unnötig zu sagen, dass das ziemlich problematisch ist.  
> Ich würde primär als 'dub-con' taggen, was aber ja, wenn man mal ehrlich ist, auch nur eine 'non-con'-Unterkategorie ist. Jedenfalls: wenn ihr in der Bez. empfindlich seid oder einfach nur keinen Bock auf solche Geschichten habt, bitte nicht weiterlesen. Danke.  
> (Hier gibt es eine Erklärung zu meiner Verwendung von dubcon: http://st4rlings.tumblr.com/trigger-warnung)  
> Bei Fragen schreibt mir doch einfach ne Mail an [mein nick]@zoho.com :)

Wie Asche zerfallen die Tage unter dem unbarmherzigen Wind. Stoß um Stoß, unbeirrt, fegt er über das Lager und bringt die Zeltplanen zum Zittern. Sogar oben, auf der Balustrade hoch über dem Haupttor, im Schutz von Stein und Fels, sticht die Luft wie ein Schwarm von Nadeln. Aber da ist noch etwas anderes in der Kälte als die Vorboten des heranrückenden Winters, etwas Beunruhigendes, wie ein Hauch von qualmendem Feuer und Verwesung, die Erinnerung an ein Schlachtfeld.

 _Azanulbizar_ , flüstert der Wind. _Vergiss nicht Azanulbizar._

Als ob Thorin das jemals könnte – als wären diese schändlichen Tage nicht in seine Seele geätzt wie der Verlust von Erebor selbst, dieses dunkle Loch in seiner Brust, das kein Reichtum dieser Welt jemals füllen kann. Er sehnt sich nach den Zeiten als der Berg voll war von Leben und Glück und dem Gelächter von Kindern, als seiner Reichtümer so viel mehr waren als Geschmeide und Gold. Aber von all diesen Schätzen bleibt nur Erinnerung und Schmerz. Wo einst zwergische Kultur wuchs und gedieh, ist nichts mehr als Leere und Staub. Durins Volk ist Vergangenheit, vertrieben in ferne Länder und einsame Berge, und nur Gespenster wandern noch durch die verlassenen Hallen, ihr Gemurmel eine beständige Mahnung im Klirren von Gold und dem Echo der Schritte.

Thorins Herz ballt sich wie eine Faust, zu einem wütenden, traurigen Klumpen verzweifelten Muskels. Nicht zum ersten Mal wünscht er sein Bruder und seine Schwester wären hier, an seiner Seite statt in der Ferne begraben unter kaltem Stein, der eine lang tot, die andere verloren in Gram. Niemals, nicht in all den Jahren der Diaspora, war ihr Verlust eindrücklicher und niemals zuvor vermisste er Erebor so wie jetzt, da er zurückgekehrt ist.

Es muss sein Verstand sein, der ihm Streiche spielt, seine Trauer, die die entfernten Zelte in bleiche Gespenster verwandelt. Die Bedrohung ist nichts als ein Traumgespinst. Die Armeen am Fuße des Bergs sind Menschen und Elben, keine Orks, sie werden nicht angreifen. Ihre Absicht war allzu deutlich im Gebaren der Unterhändler: sie sind hier um ihren Anteil aus dem Drachenhort zu erpressen. Sie mögen Erebor belagern, Thorins Gefolge aushungern, aber sie werden ihnen nicht mit gezogener Klinge und gespanntem Bogen begegnen. Die Menschen würden es vielleicht wagen – es gibt wenig dessen er sie nicht für fähig hält – aber sie werden dem Beispiel der Elben folgen, die zu vorsichtig sind, um ihr Leben für ein paar weltliche Reichtümer zu riskieren, wenn sie wissen, dass die Zeit allein ihre Wünsche erfüllen wird. Die Worte des Elbenkönigs klingen immer noch in seinem Kopf: Ich habe Geduld, ich kann warten.

Allein die Erinnerung an seinen Aufenthalt in Thranduils Kerker lässt Thorin mit den Zähnen knirschen. Sie entfacht eine Obsession, die er nur zu gern ausgelöscht wüsste. Keine Nacht ist vergangen seit Düsterwald, in der er nicht erwacht wäre aus Träumen von geschmeidigen Gliedern und silbernem Haar. Mehr und mehr schleichen sich die Fantasien in seine Tage, beginnen seine Gedanken zu vergiften wie eine heimtückische Krankheit, machen ihn reizbar und rastlos.

Die anderen haben die Anzeichen längst bemerkt und halten sie für Goldwahn, die Drachenkrankheit, den uralten Fluch von Durins Geschlecht. Sie geben der vergeblichen Suche nach dem Arkenstein die Schuld an Thorins Zustand. Doch so sehr es ihn auch beunruhigt, dass der Stein nicht aufzufinden ist, sein Verlangen nach Reichtum und Macht verblasst neben seinem Verlangen für _ihn_. Und auch wenn seine Begleiter den fiebrigen Glanz in seinen Augen als Zeichen des beginnenden Wahns erkennen, so kann er doch nicht – um keinen Preis – zulassen, dass sie seinen wahren Grund erfahren. Thorin hält die Fehldeutung seines Zustands für das geringere von zwei Übeln und er tut nichts dazu, das Missverständnis aufzuklären, im Gegenteil: die Suche nach dem Stein hält seine Gefährten beschäftigt.

Wäre er weniger in seiner Sehnsucht gefangen, das Herz würde ihm aufgehen beim Anblick ihrer Bemühungen, so beflissen, so unermüdlich durchkämen sie Haufen von Gold und Schätzen auf der Suche nach dem Arkenstein. Sie schleppen Trümmer, befreien die Palasträume von Schutt und haben sogar das königliche Schlafgemach wieder in Stand gesetzt, so gut sie es eben vermochten. Nichts ist denkbar, was er nicht von ihnen verlangen könnte.

Und doch wächst mit jedem Tag, der in Erebor vergeht, die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Jeden Tag ist er weniger ihr Anführer, weniger ihr Freund, und wird mehr und mehr zu ihrem Herrscher. Wo seine Wutausbrüche nicht ausreichten, um sie ihm zu entfremden, scheint es seiner neu-gefundene Position zu gelingen. Er ist nicht länger der Erste unter Gleichen, nicht mehr nur ein Zwergenprinz, er ist ihr Lehnsherr, der König unter dem Berg. Bald wird er sein Erbe und sein Recht beanspruchen und Erebors Krone tragen. Durins Volk, seine verbleibenden Untertanen, werden in die Heimat zurückkehren und ihm Treue schwören und der Einsame Berg wird zu seiner alten Größe zurückfinden.

Unausgesprochen steht diese Wahrheit nun zwischen ihnen. Sie ist der Grund weshalb seine Begleiter ihm respektvoll aus dem Weg gehen, weshalb ihn nicht behelligen, auf der Balustrade über dem Haupttor, wo er steht wie sein eigener Geist und hinunterstarrt in eine ungewisse Zukunft.

Aschgrau verwandelt sich in Pechschwarz als die Nacht hereinbricht. Der bedeckte Himmel enthüllt keinen einzigen Stern. Die Dunkelheit wäre vollkommen, wären nicht die Lagerfeuer im Tal, aus der Ferne kaum heller als Glühwürmchen. Sie sind bereits dabei herunterzubrennen, als er es sieht: langes, glattes Haar wie eine Fahne im Wind, blass wie Mondschein, und Thorins Magen krampft sich unwillkürlich zusammen. Er beobachtet den Elbenkönig auf seinem Weg durch die Zelte, leichtfüßig und graziös, wie der Wind, der übers Land streicht. Um ihn herum weichen die Schatten. Er scheint, glänzt wie ein Edelstein im Dunkel, das wertvollste Ding, das Thorin jemals sah, das eine, das sein Herz zum Rasen bringt und seine Knie weich werden lässt wie Butter. Atemlos sieht Thorin zu wie Thranduil näher kommt, wie er den Hang hinauf schreitet, immer weiter auf ihn zu, und Hoffnung und Ungläubigkeit verschlingen sich in seiner Brust.

\--

Die Nacht ist stechend kalt, als er hinaustritt um seinen Gast zu begrüßen. Die Zwerge, die hinter ihm am Tor Wache stehen, bleiben still, unsichtbar wie Gespenster, die Kapuzen tief in die Gesichter gezogen, um der bitteren Kälte zu trotzen. Ihr schweigender Gehorsam ist absolut.

Thranduil ist ohne Krone gekommen, ohne Abzeichen seiner Herrschaft, nur in einen grauen Umhang gehüllt, sein Haar sein einziger Schmuck, Sternenlicht gefangen in gesponnenem Silber. “Ich ersuche um eine Audienz mit dem König unter dem Berg”, sagt der Elb. Es braucht keine weiteren Worte, nur einen Austausch von Blicken und Thorin geht voran, tief hinab in die Grabesstille des Bergs, wo das Licht der Fackel auf dem glatten Fels ebenso glitzert wie auf Gold und Geschmeide.

Sie sprechen kein Wort bis sie Thorins Gemächer erreichen, wo der Stein warm und hell ist und behaglich wie ein Mutterleib. Für eine Weile bleibt Thorin bewegungslos. Er steht nur da und starrt auf die Wände und spürt Thranduils Anwesenheit hinter ihm, wie ein Magnet im Raum; er zieht ihn an und stößt ihn ab, ganz wie Thorins Finger, die sich abwechselnd zu Fäusten ballen und entspannen. Sein Inneres ist ein wildes Durcheinander von Gefühlen. Er möchte den Elben schlagen, ihn verletzten, und gleichzeitig möchte er ihn küssen, so sehr dass seine Eingeweide schmerzen.

Es scheint eine Ewigkeit zu dauern, bis er sich schließlich umdreht, und trotzdem glimmt noch immer die Wut in seinen Augen.  
“Warum seid Ihr gekommen?” fragt er. “Um mich erneut zu verspotten?” Der emotionale Aufruhr hinterlässt ein hässliches Lallen in seiner Stimme, und dennoch – unter dem Grimm versteckt sich die Hoffnung. Unwahrscheinliche, unvernünftige Hoffnung.

Thranduil sieht ihn nur an, mit ungerührter Miene, und Thorin erinnert sich an Seen unter den Bergen, deren Wasser uralt ist und still liegt wie Glas, für Jahrhunderte unbeirrt von Wind und Wetter, nicht die Spur eines Kräuseln auf der glatten Oberfläche.

“Warum also seid Ihr hier?” zischt Thorin. “Ihr steht in meiner Schuld!”

Es ist die Erwähnung dieser Verbindlichkeit, die schlussendlich Thranduils Gleichgültigkeit zu durchbricht. “Das tue ich”, sagt er und in diesem Zugeständnis schwingt ein Hauch von Scham mit. Was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen ist, war keine politische Angelegenheit - im Gegenteil! Nichts hätte persönlicher sein können als diese letzte Begegnung und die Erinnerung lässt Thranduil erröten. Das Blut steigt ihm ins Gesicht wie die erste Ahnung der Dämmerung am Horizont; kaum erkennbar auf seinem Porzellanteint, aber deutlich genug für das aufmerksame Auge.

Thorins Mund ist plötzlich trocken und seine Haut unerträglich eng. “Also, werdet Ihr Eure Schuld begleichen?” fragt er während Thranduil näher kommt.

Der Elbenkönig hält inne und dann – unerwartet - kniet er nieder. Eine Bewegung, die so natürlich wirkt wie jede andere, elegant, anmutig, als beugte er sein Knie jeden Tag. Thorins Herz setzt einen Schlag aus als er den stolzen Elben so sieht, mit gesenktem Kopf, gefügig. Er ist schöner denn je, der Fluss seiner Haare akzentuiert die perfekte Symmetrie seines Gesichts, die Strenge seiner Stirn. Die dunkle Linie seiner Wimpern, die sinnliche Kurve des Mundes, die Schärfe der Wangenknochen – Thorin saugt all das begierig in sich auf, und als er seine Hand ausstreckt um Thranduils Gesicht zu berühren, lehnt sich der Elb wie eine große Katze, in die Liebkosung, mit geschlossenen Augen, vollendete Unterwerfung.

Gedankenverloren lässt Thorin den Daumen über die Unterlippe des Elben gleiten. Wie grob und rau die Hand eines Schmieds auf zarter Haut wirkt. Als er sich schließlich von dem hypnotisierenden Anblick losreißt und den Kopf hebt, begegnet er Thranduils Blick. Er sieht sein eigenes Verlangen gespiegelt in den blauen Augen des Elben und Thorin fühlt wie der Sog des Begehrens droht ihn zu verschlingen.

Mein, denkt er, endlich mein. Und dann beugt er sich hinunter um Thranduil zu küssen, zuerst sanft, eine flüchtige Berührung von Lippen, dann hungriger. Er trinkt seinen Atem, kostet ihn, schmeckt Sonnenschein und Kiefern. Er lässt nicht ab bis der Elb nach Atem ringt. Die Aufregung rieselt seinen Rücken hinab, kleine Funken die sich in seinem Magen sammeln, ein Prickeln, das sich verdichtet, sich dreht und windet wie eine Schlange. Als er sich schließlich von Thranduil löst, ist dieser erhitzt, die Lippen rot, Augen glänzend und so schön, dass es Thorin den Atem raubt.

„Erhebt Euch“, sagt er und tritt einen Schritt zurück.

Ohne zu zögern steht der Elb auf und wartet geduldig auf den nächsten Befehl.

„Zieht Euch aus“, sagt Thorin. Mit verschränkten Armen lehnt er sich gegen das massive Bettgestell und beobachtet Thranduils Reaktion.

Elegante Finger machen sich daran, den Verschluss des Umgangs zu öffnen, dann die Schnürung des Gewands. Was der Elb enthüllt ist genauso perfekt wie Thorin es sich erträumt hat: eine makellose Form, ausdefinierter Muskel windet sich um edle Gestalt, Haut so blass wie Marmor und ebenso glatt. Das einzige Körperhaar, das Thorins neugieriger Blick ausmachen kann, ist eine auffällig dunkle Stelle zwischen Thranduils Beinen, ein seltsamer Kontrast zum Silberweiß seiner Strähnen und der Blüten-Blässe seiner Haut. Seine Augen bleiben dort kleben, an der köstlichen Regung von Begehren, der Wunsch zu berühren beinahe überwältigend in seinen Händen. So sehr er sich auch danach sehnt, seine Fingernägel in Haut zu graben, den Elben als sein Eigentum zu zeichnen, noch ist es nicht soweit. Statt über seinen Gast herzufallen, zwingt sich Thorin, seine eigenen Gewänder abzustreifen und sich selbst vor Thranduils erwartungsvollem Blick zu entblößen.

Metallene Bronze spannt sich über seildicke Muskeln, breite Schultern und Brust, die flache, steinerne Ebene seines Bauchs hinunter, von wo dichte Pfade von Haar dem Schwanz entgegenstreben, der bereits wach und aufmerksam des Kommenden harrt.

Thorin beobachtet wie sich Thranduils Augen bei seinem Anblick weiten; weder entgeht ihm das nervöse Schlucken noch das Zucken in den langen Fingern oder die Schamesröte auf seinen Wangen, als Thranduil bemerkt, dass der Zwerg ihn beobachtet. Demütig senkt er den Blick.

„Seht mich an“, fordert Thorin während sich seine Hand wie von selbst um seinen Schwanz schließt und langsam auf und ab zu gleiten beginnt. Eine träge, beinahe hypnotisierende Bewegung, die Thranduil noch tiefer erröten lässt. „Ist es nicht das, wofür Ihr gekommen seid?“ fragt er spöttisch.

Wieder dieses leichte, beinahe scheue Nicken, das Thorins Blut zum Kochen bringt. Erneut zwingt er sich zur Geduld. Er lässt sich auf dem Bett nieder und streckt die Hand nach seinem Gast aus. „Kommt her.“

Haar fällt weich über seine Brust, federleichte Berührung auf erhitzter Haut, als Thranduil sich über ihn kauert, die langen Glieder wie ein fragiler Rahmen um den massigen Zwerg.  
Thorin versucht eine Handvoll des Silbers zu greifen, um den Elben in einen weiteren Kuss zu ziehen, doch Thranduil erlaubt es nicht.

Der Widerstand lässt ihn die Stirn runzeln. “Habt Ihr Euch es anders überlegt?” Er kann die Enttäuschung nicht verbergen, die durch den Spott scheint.

“Seid gewiss, dass ich hier bin um eine Schuld zu begleichen“, erwidert Thranduil kühl. „Ich bin gewillt Euch für alles zu entschädigen, was ich Euch abverlangt habe. Für diese Stunde begebe ich mich in Eure Gewalt. Doch Ihr müsst die gleiche Anmaßung, den gleichen Hochmut erdulden, mit der Ihr mir begegnet seid. Dies wird nichts sein als ein Spiegelbild dessen, was bereits geschah.“

Für einen Moment ist Thorins Miene ausdruckslos. Doch dann beginnt er zu begreifen, was Thranduils Worte implizieren, versteht die Erklärung von Verzicht und Unterwerfung, und Thorin entblößt seine Zähne in einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ich bezweifle sehr, dass dies nur Wiederholung sein wird“, sagt er und verstärkt seinen Griff in Thranduils Haar bis Schmerz in den Augen des Elben aufflackert. „Außer natürlich, Ihr betrachtet Einbildung als Tatsache“, fügt er hinzu.

Er zerrt noch heftiger und diesmal gibt Thranduil nach und lässt sich herabziehen, hinunter zum Mund des Zwergs, wo die Worte auf ihn warten, verführerisch wie süßer Wein und schroffer als Schotter: „Ich plane Eure Dienste weit über einfache Vergeltung in Anspruch zu nehmen“, flüstert Thorin, „Ich will kosten was Ihr nicht zu nehmen wagtet und Ihr werdet bereitwillig geben, was immer ich euch abverlange, mehr noch, Ihr werdet um jede Berührung betteln.“

Seine Faust ist eisern im silbernen Haar, während seine andere Hand die Länge von Thranduils Rücken entlang wandert, Rippen nachzeichnet; er genießt wie der Elb zittert vor Scheu und Aufregung, der Herzschlag unbarmherzig im Brustkorb wie die Flügel eines großen Vogels, der versucht seinem Käfig zu entrinnen. Er erinnert die verfluchten Stunden in der Kammer des Elbenkönigs, wie Thranduil gegen seine Brust presste, wie neugierige Finger sich daran machten, das ihnen Fremde zu erforschen, so gewandt dass bald Arroganz zu Begehren zerrann. Wer weiß, womöglich ist dies wirklich nichts als Wiederholung.

Thranduil ringt nach Luft, als die Hand tiefer gleitet und sich besitzergreifend über die Rundung seines Hinterns legt, die Finger so nah an samtener Haut und zartem, gekräuseltem Fleisch, gleichermaßen Versprechen wie Frage.

„Ja“, murmelt er, seinen Kopf gegen Thorins Schulter gelehnt.

Das Wort kriecht und krabbelt über Thorins Körper, es vibriert in seinen Knochen, säht wonniges Prickeln, das sich zu einem scharfen, heftigen Ziehen in seinen Lenden verdichtet, beinahe schmerzhaft. Er fühlt die Lust wie einen Rausch, der den Verstand lähmt und die Ungeduld schürt, und mit einer schnellen Bewegung rollt er Thranduil auf den Rücken und sich selbst auf ihn.

Sie kommen Haut auf Haut zu liegen, aneinander gepresst, schwer atmend. Thorins Hand ist immer noch in Thranduils Haar vergraben, die Strähnen wie Fesseln zwischen seinen Fingern, und so hält er ihn fest, während er sich an ihm reibt. Die Bewegung entlockt Thranduils halbgeöffnetem Mund ein leises Stöhnen und in Thorin brennt der Wunsch ihn zu küssen wie Feuer. Aber er kann sich nicht vom Anblick der blütenzarten Röte lösen, die über die mondsteinbleiche Brust kriecht, kann seine Augen nicht abwenden vom Ausdruck dessen, was schiere Lust sein muss, und den Pupillen, die so weit sind als beherbergten sie die Nacht. Doch dass Thranduils Gehorsam mühsam erzwungen ist, ist kaum zu übersehen, offenbart sich in der Anspannung seiner Muskeln. Und wie könnte es auch anders sein? Ungeachtet ihres Pakts ist Thranduil ein König, ein Krieger, Kind des Ersten Zeitalters. Und gerade das macht seine Unterwerfung umso süßer.

Thorin lockert seinen Griff in Thranduils Haar, lässt seine Hand über die glatte Haut seines Gesicht gleichen, den schwanengleichen Hals, schlingt seine Finger darum und drückt zu, gerade lange genug, um einen Funken der Erregung in Thranduils Augen aufblitzen zu sehen. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln lässt er von ihm ab und streicht mit den Fingern über das Schlüsselbein und weiter, reibt ihre rauen Kuppen über eine Brustwarze, das leise Keuchen die perfekte Belohnung. Das zarte Fleisch zieht sich unter der Berührung zusammen und sein eigener Körper reagiert mit einer Welle von Hitze, die sich von seinen Lenden ausbreitet. Seine Handfläche ist rau, schwielig auf der seidigen Elbenhaut als sie tiefer wandert.

Thranduils Schwanz ist wärmer als der restliche Körper, er pulsiert mit seinem Herzschlag, das gleich Flügel-Flattern, weniger heftig hier aber nicht weniger dringlich. Thorin schließt die Finger um den Schaft, sanft, vorsichtig. Er zuckt unter dem Druck, zugleich weich und hart, ein so zartes Glied für solch ein altes Geschöpf. Thorin könnte es mit Leichtigkeit zerquetschen, sich endlich rächen für ein gebrochenes Abkommen, könnte den König des Wilderlandes doch noch für seinen Verrat bestrafen. Ein Teil seiner Gedanken muss sich auf seinem Gesicht abgezeichnet haben, denn Thranduil zittert unter seinen Händen, die Augen weit vor Furcht und Erregung. Er erinnert Thorin daran, dass kein Hunger jemals so dringlich war wie sein Begehren für den Elb. Nicht einmal in den Tagen des Exodus als der Hunger an seinen Einweiden fraß, hat das Verlangen nach Brot so sehr in ihm gebrannt wie der Hass. Es ist die gleiche Leidenschaft, die ihn noch heute umtreibt. Und sie ist es nicht.

Einhundert und siebzig Jahre lang wollte er seinen Feind zerstören, in seinem Fleisch schwelgen, in seinem Blut baden. Er wollte ihm Schmerz zeigen und Verzweiflung und Trostlosigkeit, doch nun, da der Tag der Abrechnung gekommen ist, bringt er es nicht fertig. Der Zorn ist verschwunden, unbemerkt hat er sich in ein anderes Gefühl verwandelt. Nun will Thorin den Elb behalten, besitzen, eine Trophäe unter seinen Schätzen.

Unwillkürlich hat er begonnen seine Hand zu bewegen, instinktiv, auf und ab und auf, bis der Elb sich windet und wimmert, Finger klammern sich an die Laken, die schönen Züge so unruhig wie Thorins Eingeweide. Verlangen entrollt sich in seinem Magen, unersättlich wie die Gier des Drachens pulsiert es durch seinen Körper, füllt seinen Schwanz, glitzert von der Eichel. Es ist Zeit.

Thorin lässt Thranduil los und erhebt sich, kniet zwischen den blassen Beinen, spreizt sie mit seinen Schenkeln, die so im Vergleich so dunkel und bullig wirken. Seine Finger besitzergreifend auf Thranduils Hüftknochen, der sich durch die zarte Haut drückt.

“Nun denn, Thorin Eichenschild, werdet Ihr mich ficken?“ fragt Thranduil und blickt aus halbgeschlossenen Augen zu ihm hinauf. Kaum wahrnehmbar schimmert der Schweiß auf seiner Stirn. Er leckt sich die Lippen während er zusieht, wie sich die bereits ölschlüpfrige Faust sich um Thorins Schwanz schließt.

“Wollt Ihr das, Elbenkönig?” fragt der Zwerg zurück, als sei ihre Vereinbarung noch nicht bindend, als hätten sie sich nicht schon lange darauf geeinigt, was passieren wird. Sein Glied stößt bereits leicht gegen den gekräuselten Ring von Muskeln, aber erst, erst muss er die Antwort hören. Thranduils Schwanz zuckt ein wenig in Erwartung, aber der Elb beißt sich nur auf die Lippe, um ein Stöhnen zu unterdrücken.

„Sagt es“, verlangt Thorin.

„Ja.“ Nur ein Flüstern, nur ein kleines, ein winziges Wort, aber es ist beinahe so köstlich wie der Körper, der so viel williger nachgibt als erwartet. Diesmal gleicht sein Stöhnen dem Thranduils, das Gefühl des engen, heißen Körpers ist überwältigend, die Lust wie ein Trommeln in seinem Kopf. Er stößt tiefer und Thranduil windet sich unter ihm, so als wolle er dem Eindringen entkommen, Augen geschlossen und das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse verzerrt, die Thorin nicht ganz deuten kann.

„Schhhh,“ sagt er und zwingt seinen Körper innezuhalten, die Bewegung für einen Moment zu unterbrechen, auch wenn jede Faser seines Körpers angesichts der Verzögerung Zeter und Mordio schreit. Seine Hände streichen beruhigend über die bebenden Schenkel, ganz so als beruhige er ein Pferd. Es ist eine Weile her, dass er selbst so genommen wurde, aber er erinnert sich nur zu gut an das Gefühl, den Druck und das Unbehagen, doch auch daran, wie es sich schließlich in reinste Wonne auflöst. Er verlagert sein Gewicht ein wenig, damit er Thranduil an sich heranziehen kann – mit einer schnellen, mühelosen Bewegung, wie eine Puppe, in der er sein Vergnügen findet.

Thranduil keucht, sein Körper zuckt unter dem neuerlichen Vorstoß, doch dann, wie durch Zufall, streicht das stumpfe zwergische Ding über jene verborgene Stelle, diesen Ort an dem jede Berührung Funken schlägt, die Lust wie Sterne im Dunkel. Ein Stöhnen entwindet sich Thranduils Kehle, ein Ton wie ihn Thorin noch nie gehört hat, erstickt, überrascht, gequält, und er fragt sich, ob die Gerüchte wahr sind. Ob er wirklich dabei ist, Thranduils Seele mit jedem seiner Stöße zu durchlöchern, ob er den Weg für die Schatten bahnt, die Dunkelheit hineinlässt in dieses ewige Wesen. Doch was kümmert es ihn? Hat er sich nicht immer danach gesehnt den stolzen Herrscher des Wilderlandes ins Verderben zu stürzen? Hat er nicht davon geträumt, ihn unter seiner Berührung die Kontrolle verlieren zu sehen, seinen Samen in den willigen Körper zu ergießen. Es ist zu spät für Skrupel. Es war schon immer zu spät. Seine Hand greift nach Thranduils Schwanz, umschließt ihn mit Entschlossenheit. Diesmal ist es ein Fluch, der Thranduils heiligen Lippen entkommt, und Thorin fühlt den Leichtsinn in seinem Magen sprudeln. Der Triumph liegt in Reichweite.

Die Bewegung seiner Hüften ist plötzlich, der Stoß wild, tief, die Belohnung ein weiteres dieser unglaublichen Geräusche der Lust. Aber Thorin sieht auch wie Thranduil sich heimlich davonstiehlt, sich in eine Welt der Vorstellung flüchtet, in der er sicher ist, während der Zwerg seinen betrügerischen Körper gebraucht. Und das kann er nicht zulassen.

„Bleibt bei mir“, sagt Thorin. Der Befehl zischt wie Säure in seiner Stimme. Er lässt Thranduils Schwanz los und beugt sich vor, fasst seinen Kiefer und zwingt den Elben, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Seht mich an, während ich Euch ficke“, knurrt er und Thranduil fügt sich, starrt ihn an aus seinen nachtdunklen Augen und Thorin bemerkt den gleichen Ausdruck von Erregung wie zuvor, als er seine Finger um seinen Hals legte. Also lässt er seine Hand wo sie ist, während er in einen langsamen, strafenden Rhythmus verfällt. Er achtet darauf, mit jeder Bewegung seinen Unterleib an Thranduils Erektion zu reiben, bis die Stimulation für den Elben beinahe unerträglich wird.

„Täuscht Euch nicht, Sohn des Oropher – dies ist was Ihr seit jeher von mir wolltet: gefangen und geschändet werden.“ Sein Daumen streift wieder über Thranduils Unterlippe, doch diesmal presst er tiefer, erzwingt sich seinen Weg in den süßen Mund. Nicht ganz unterwartet heißt der Elb den Finger willkommen, saugt ihn tiefer und endlich dämmert die Erkenntnis in Thorins lustbenebeltem Kopf: Thranduil verlangt es danach erobert zu werden, ebenso sehr wie er selbst ihn besitzen will.

Vielleicht war ihre erste Begegnung nichts als eine Vorbereitung für diesen Moment, denkt Thorin bei sich, ein Vorspiel arrangiert, um ihn dazu zu bringen eine Rolle zu spielen. Aber ist das von Bedeutung? Würde er am morgigen Tag sterben, so hätte er wenigstens diese eine Stunde der Seligkeit, um sein Herz gegen die nahende Finsternis zu rüsten. Er hätte nur eins das er bereute, etwas, das er begehrt, das er sich nicht einfach nehmen kann wie den Rest – das Gefühl von Thranduils Händen auf seiner Haut.

„Berührt mich“, flüstert er, und zum ersten Mal ist es eine Bitte, die er äußert. Er wappnet sich gegen die abweisende Kälte reiner Gefügigkeit, das distanzierte Gleiten von steinernen, teilnahmslosen Fingern über seinen Körper, aber Thranduils Hände legen sich wie Klauen auf seinen Rücken, wie Sporen, nachtragend, ermutigend, leidenschaftlich. Scharfe Nägel ziehen blutige Striemen, verursachen einen Schmerz, der direkt in seinen Schwanz strömt und die Bewegung seiner Hüften antreibt.

Thorin sieht hinab auf den Elben, den er mit seinem Gewicht niederdrückt, Grazie reduziert auf zitternden Leib, verwundbar wie alle Geschöpfe, die schließlich doch nur sterblich sind, und das Verlangen ihn zu küssen wird unwiderstehlich. Er senkt den Kopf, bis sich ihre Münder beinahe berühren, sie einen Atemzug teilen; dann treffen sich ihre Lippen und Thorins Zunge gleitet vorbei an seinem eigenen Daumen, vorbei an zarter Haut und scharfen Zähnen, tiefer, dorthin wo die Seufzer entspringen, und als Thranduil ihn zurückküsst, so gut der Griff von Thorins Hand um seinen Kiefer es erlaubt, presst er seine Finger in Thorins Hintern, zieht ihn näher und tiefer in Hitze und Enge, als könne er ihre Seelen vereinigen, irgendwo in seinem Körper.

Sie wiegen sich ineinander, ein Knäuel von Gliedern und Geist, Sinne schürfen aufeinander wie freigelegte Nerven, die Reibung beinahe unerträglich. Das Geräusch von Fleisch auf Fleisch obszön, albern, verschwimmt im Hintergrund. Hass, Liebe, Zorn, alles bleibt zurück, während sie sich zusammen bewegen, ein Wesen aus zuviel Schmerz und zu vielen Jahren verliert sich im Rausch.

Worte sprudeln aus Thranduils Mund; hauptsächlich Unsinn, vermutet Thorin und dennoch verschlingt er sie genüsslich, jedes für sich ein kleiner Schatz, Belohnung für seine nimmermüden Bemühungen und den Kampf gegen die eigene Schwäche. Die Niederlage ist nicht denkbar - er darf nicht kommen ohne den Elb mitzunehmen in den freien Fall orgasmischer Wonne.

Thranduils Schenkel beben gegen seine, kleine Erschütterungen. Es ist fast vollbracht. Dann erkennt er endlich ein Wort im unzusammenhängenden Gemurmel. Tolo, fleht Thranduil, komm!

Eindrücke gerinnen. Selbstbeherrschung verblasst. Sein Körper spannt sich an, im Moment gefangen, schwebt er am äußersten Ende des Daseins, wo Taumel und Träume und Tod sich begegnen. „Komm“, flüstert Thranduil, und zusammen fallen sie. Lust fällt wie eine Axt durch den Leib, trennt Körper und Geist, reißt sie aus ihrem Gefängnis, ihr Samen spritzt wie Blut aus offener Wunde, Qual und Rausch, letzter Schock der Nerven, dann nichts. Sie verlieren sich im Nebel, Berührung zärtlich wie Regen.

\--

Thorin erwacht zum Licht eines neuen aschgrauen Tages, der durch einen der ausgeklügelten Luftschächte in die Kammer schleicht. Das Bettzeug ist klebrig und feucht auf seiner nackten Haut, aber er ist allein, egal wie verzweifelt seine Hände nach einer Spur fremder Wärme zwischen den Laken tasten.

Er setzt sich auf, kalte Verzweiflung schnürt ihm die Kehle zu. Es kann nicht nur ein Traum gewesen sein, nicht diesmal. Er wirft die Decken zurück – nur um festzustellen, dass sein Körper keine Spuren der Leidenschaft zeigt, keine Male feuriger Lippen oder ungeduldiger Finger. Alles was er vorfindet, ist der Streif getrockneten, abblätternden Spermas auf seinem Bauch, der auch sein eigener Samen sein könnte, abgelistet durch die lebhafteste Einbildung, kein Zeugnis für Thranduils Niederlage, kein Beweis für die Geschehnisse der Nacht.

Vielleicht ist es ein Anfall von Wahnsinn, aber sein Kopf fühlt sich plötzlich leicht an und der Raum scheint zu erzittern, als er seine Finger hebt, an ihnen riecht und nicht einmal eine Ahnung von Thranduils Geruch entdeckt. Auch an den Kissen ist nichts zu erschnuppern.

Das Aufwallen der Wut ist so vertraut, dass er sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe macht, etwas kaputt zu schlagen. Er sitzt nur dort, auf der Kante des Bettes und sitzt den Sturm aus, der über ihn hinwegbrandet: zuerst glühendheiß und kochend, dann kühlt er ab in etwas Dunkleres, Verdorbeneres, schließlich ein stumpfer Schmerz in seinem Inneren.

Später, wenn er hoch über dem Tal stehen wird und die Zelte zu seinen Füßen zittern und der Gestank von Gefahr in der Luft liegt, wird die graue Trostlosigkeit des Tages all die törichte Hoffnung hinweggespült haben und alle Einbildung aus seinem Herz getilgt; es wird nur noch eine hohle Erschöpfung übrig sein, wie die Brüchigkeit von Fels, der spröde wird unter der ewigen Brandung des Meers.


End file.
